Good body posture is important to maintain good body health and can help prevent many healthy issues. For example, it has been suggested that prolonged crossed legs while seated may cause back and neck pain in the long term, since sitting with legs crossed puts hips in a torqued position, which can lead to the rotation of one of the pelvic bones. Since the pelvis is the base of support for your spine, it puts unnecessary pressure on the neck and lower and middle back when it's rotated and unstable. The longer a person sits with legs crossed, the more pressure is put on the spine, which increases the odds an issue is developed. Other known problems associated with cross-legged sitting and other improper body postures include vein damages, blood pressure increase, temporary paralysis and long-term numbness.
Therefore, it would be useful and beneficial to provide means to help maintain a good body posture, for example a good sitting posture.